Radio
Civilian Band https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/UHF_CB "UHF CB is a class-licensed citizen's band radio service authorised by the governments of Australia, New Zealand, Vanuatu, and Malaysia in the UHF 477 MHz band.1 UHF CB provides 77 channels, including 32 channels (16 output, 16 input) allocated to repeater stations. It is similar in concept to 27 MHz CB Radio in the United States, Australia, and New Zealand. Class licensing means that users do not have to apply for a licence or pay a licence fee however they must comply with the regulations of the class licence.2 User equipment designs are similar to commercial land mobile two-way radio except the maximum legal output power is 5 Watts. External antennas are permitted and commercially manufactured antennas have gains as high as 12 dB. Handheld transceivers (walkie talkies) are permitted and have transmit power from 500 mW to 5 W (full legal power) and are relatively cheap compared to full-sized transceivers. Operation in the band is restricted to modes F3E and G3E (FM or PM of analogue voice telephony) except for channels 22 and 23, which are data modes only.3" Specs "User equipment designs are similar to commercial land mobile two-way radio except the maximum legal output power is 5 Watts. External antennas are permitted and commercially manufactured antennas have gains as high as 12 dB." 12 dB = 3.98x gain Hence, max output power is ~20 W. UHF vs VHF https://quality2wayradios.com/store/Radio-Range-Distance "So to sum it up, it's a trade off. But the general rule-of-thumb is if you are using the radio primarily outdoors where you will have clear line-of-sight then VHF is a better choice because it's signal will travel farther. BUT, if you will be using your radio in or around buildings, in urban areas, or heavily wooded areas, then UHF is a better choice because it's signal will navigate around structures better, not being blocked as easily as VHF. The trade-off you are making is longer distance (VHF), vs avoiding possible "dead spots" in and around structures (UHF)." "So according to our rule-of-thumb, 2 people around 6 feet tall using a 5 watt handheld two-way radio, used on flat ground with no obstacles, will have a maximum range of approximately 6 miles. Are you guaranteed to get 6 miles? No. You may only get 4 miles or even less. What can you do to make it more like 6 miles than 4 miles? Use a better antenna!" Radiation Health Effects https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Electromagnetic_hypersensitivity https://ehtrust.org/science/peer-reviewed-research-studies-on-wi-fi/ :"In response, we would state that all wireless frequencies currently used by the public are categorized as radiofrequency radiation. People have not been using Wi-Fi for as long as they have been using cell phones, so the research that has looked at long term use of cell phones is very important in considering the long term health risks from wireless and Wi-Fi specifically. The World Health Organization International Agency for the Research on Cancer’s classification of wireless radiofrequency frequencies a Class 2B carcinogen includes wireless radiation from any transmitting source such as cellphones, baby monitors, tablets, cell towers, radar, other wifi, etc. The radiofrequency classification applies to RF-EMF in the range of 30 KHz to 300 GHz emitted from any device. Cell phone frequencies commonly start at 900 MHz (with some cell phones having up to 7 antennas all at different frequencies) and Wi-Fi device frequencies are at 2.45 GHz and 5GHz." https://www.electricsense.com/13079/cell-phone-headaches/ https://www.quora.com/Why-has-5GHz-WiFi-been-causing-my-terrible-headaches https://hubpages.com/technology/wifi-headaches :"A lot of people use wireless routers these days. Nothing beats having internet connectivity anywhere in your house or apartment. However, many of these devices have their transmit power setting cranked up way too high. For example, I find that 10mW (a very low setting) is enough to cover my entire 650 square feet apartment, yet many people use 100mW and even more in the same apartment complex. Potential health concerns aside, there are other good reasons to reduce the TX power of your Wi-Fi router:" http://empirenews.net/doctors-fcc-conclude-wifi-networks-cause-migraine-headaches/ https://www.mast-victims.org/index.php?content=news&action=view&type=newsitem&id=7527 ---- np=2126[=11=Life Path 11 (last Life Path 11 was np(2117)=Resistance and Flow+(イヌアラシ公爵 (Inuarashi Kōshaku - Duke Inuarashi)xネコマムシの旦那 (Nekomamushi no danna - Master Nekomamushi)) - next 11 will be np=(2135). Category:Communication Category:Information Age Category:Technology Category:Entertainment Category:Light Category:Electromagnetism Category:Telecommunications